Field emitters are widely used in display devices, such as, for example, flat panel displays. Clarity, or resolution, of a field emission display is a function of a number of factors, including emitter tip sharpness. Specifically, sharper emitter tips can produce higher resolution displays than less sharp emitter tips. Accordingly, numerous methods have been proposed for fabrication of very sharp emitter tips (i.e., emitter tips having tip radii of 100 nanometers or less). Fabrication of very sharp tips has, however, proved difficult. In light of these difficulties, it would be desirable to develop alternative methods of forming emitter tips.